Fairies and Turtles
by Rishrow13
Summary: Fairy Tail (Team Natsu) goes to search for the Kraang but end up in 2015 in New York and eventually end up meeting the Turtles. Can Fairy Tail help beat all the Turtles' enemies throughout the entire series of TMNT 2012?
1. Fairies in New York

**Things you should know:**

**My very first fanfiction, so please comment (good or bad)**

**TMNT is the 2012 series on Nickelodeon**

**I watch English Dub so if you see anything different, you'll know. **

**I'm the first one to ever make a TMNT 2012/ Fairy Tail Dub crossover**

**It may take a while for me to get used to Fanfiction cuz I'm new so if you can answer my ?'s that would be nice.**

**Fairies in New York**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Magnolia. Lucy woke up when the ray of the sunshine flowed into her bedroom. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see a perfect view of Magnolia.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" she said warmly. She got herself ready and headed out to her favorite place in existence: Fairy Tail!

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the town of New York City. The Turtles were jumping from roof to roof, laughing and whooping and enjoying themselves. Then they reached a wide alleyway and another rooftop was in a distance. Donnie was the first to try and jump.

"Look at this!" He jumped from the roof, did a double somersault, and landed on his feet on the other rooftop. Then Mikey came and he did the same thing… except he did a quadruple somersault!

"Beat that, Turtle Chumps!" Then Leo came and got into a stance.

"Alright! Check this out!" Leo did a front cartwheel jumped off roof edge, did a triple flip, landed on the other roof edge and did a triple cartwheel and landed flat on his feet!

"Awesome!" Mikey and Donnie awed. Then Raph came into view.

"Funny, Turtle Kiddies!" Raph cracked his neck both sides, jumped off the roof and tackled his brothers down.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Mikey. "You didn't do any flips!"

"Oops!" he said sarcastically.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild hall (X784), Lucy walked in and saw everyone in the happiest moods they could possibly in. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia was admiring you-know-who, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Levy was reading a book, and Gajeel was just about to sing another one of his stupid songs! (I actually think they're funny). Lucy got to the bar and sat down and saw Mirajane with her pretty smile.

"Good morning, Lucy!"

"Hi, Mira! Any good jobs come in lately?"

"Actually, a very bizarre one came just a few hours ago," she replied with concern in her tone. Mira revealed in her hands and showed it to Lucy.

"The only word written in modern letters is… "Kraang."

"Kraang? I wonder what that is."

"I don't know. I tried to see if Levy or Freed could translate it, but she said it was nothing like she had ever seen before."

"Hm. Maybe we'll check it out," said Lucy, determined.

"That's good to hear!" Lucy rounded up her team and told them about the flyer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Natsu.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy as they ran out of the guild.

"Get back here, flame-brain!" Gray shouted as he chased after them.

"Let's go!" said Erza as she and Lucy ran out as well. The team asked people on the street until one man said this: Kraang does not know anything about Kraang. And he walked away.

"He said Kraang," said Lucy.

"Let's follow him!" exclaimed Natsu. The team snuck around town, following the man. Then they saw him go through a pink triangular portal.

"Don't let him get away!" shouted Erza. The team ran through the portal just before it disappeared into thin air. The team got to the other side and found themselves in an alleyway of New York City (X2015). All five of them couldn't believe their eyes as they look at the streets, the skyscrapers, and they graffiti.

"We can't let him get away!" The team ran around the corner of the alley and then ran into the Turtles. Natsu was the first to get up.

"Watch where you're going!" Then he was struck with surprise as he saw four mutant turtles.

"You watch where you're going!" Raph shot back at Natsu.

"People! Run!" shouted Leo. The four of them ran until Erza tackled them to the ground. Leo gathered his strength to kick her off of him.

"What are all of you?" asked Gray, flabbergasted.

"We're mutant ninja turtles. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."  
"I'm Raphael, but I go by Raph."

"The name's Donatello, but I'm called Donnie."

"The name's Michelangelo. You guys can call me Mikey, the awesome one."

"Yeah, maybe not so awesome," said Raph.

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Erza. "Do you mind if we can ask you a few questions?"

"Do you know what 'Kraang' is?" asked Lucy.

"Kraang?! Where did you find out about Kraang?" exclaimed Raph.

"We met a man named Kraang and he went through a portal leading us to this weird place, and maybe weird time," Erza explained.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" asked Natsu.

"This is New York City. The time here is June 15, 2015," said Donnie.

"So not only are we in a different place, but a different time as well," Lucy realized.

"Why? What time did you five come from?" asked Mikey.

"June 15, 784," replied Natsu.

"No wonder you guys look like you're form a different time!" Raph laughed.

"Raph!" exclaimed Leo. "Oh, and what are your names?"

"Oh we're sorry! I'm Erza Scarlet, and this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy."

"Y'know, let's head back to the lair and talk there. People can't see us out here," said Leo. Then all of them ran to the sewers.

* * *

Sorry, I had trouble updating so I had to delete and upload over again.


	2. They Are Not Alone

**Chapter 2: They're Not Alone**

**Things you should know:**

I'm starting to get the hang of publishing

Sorry it took way too long cuz I had school and writers block. I'll try my best to work faster.

I would extremely appreciate it if you would review and subscribe (and I really don't care if they're bad. I just want to hear something from you people out there)

Some errors: I decided the time in Fairy Tail would be X791 instead of X784 and the Oracion Seis now is Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Angel, Erigor, and Klodoa. And the time in TMNT is just after Showdown, and I'm thinking about picking out every other episode throughout the seasons until I reach stopping points with Nickelodeon if you know what I'm talking about. If not, just ask through a review.

**Previously on Fairy Tail: **

**Lucy:** **We saw a job request that had the weirdest word on it.**

**Gray: And we met some man who said his name in third person "Kraang"**

**Natsu: So we followed him and found ourselves in this place called New York City.**

**Happy: Aye! And we met four of the strangest people who aren't even people; mutant ninja turtles!**

**Erza: I hope we find out what Kraang means soon!**

* * *

When the turtles and Team Natsu left the alleyway, they didn't notice soldiers were eavesdropping on their conversation. They sent the message to Shredder and his minions. At Shredder's lair, Shredder was now aware of Natsu and his friends.

"So, those loathsome turtles have made new allies and they seem to be part of the Fairy Tail guild that existed thirteen hundred years ago. Well lucky for me, they aren't the only travelers to come to this time period. Isn't that right, Midnight?"

"Yes, Master Shredder. Those little fairies foiled our plans for destruction with Nirvana and the Infinity Clock, but now that my friends and I have joined you, we can take them all down."

"Excellent!"

"It is truly a shame that we can't use magic here in this place and this time, but we can learn ninjutsu from you, Master Shredder."

"You are correct. Karai, take them to the training hall. "

"Yes Father." If you're confused about why the heck the Oracion Seis are here. Then an explanation is in order:

The Oracion Seis have escaped from prison and started to make a direct attack on the guild in Magnolia but just before they could, they noticed a portal pull up with a Kraang-droid go through it. They decided to follow. They ended up in NYC and have been encountered by Fishface and Dogpound. Let's just say Cobra took them down by himself by listening to their movements. They were not alone though, Shredder appeared and got some answers out of them. Then they decided they would help Shredder take down the Turtles, even without magic.

Both teams kept running down the street and headed towards a manhole.

"So what happened that you guys are so excited about?" asked Natsu.

"We'll tell you once we get to the lair," said Leo. He pulled the manhole out and everyone jumped in.

* * *

Sorry if your favoriting or whatever was affected because I saw the stories weren't the way they I thought they would look.

My next story will probably take a while because of school but I'll do as much as I can.


	3. No Magic!

**Chapter 3: No Magic?!**

**Things to know:**

**I'm finally getting the hang of properly publishing so I won't have to delete anything**

**Thanks for all those who favorited my story and subscribed to me**

**Once I get into this story, I'll start putting excerpts for future chapters at the end. I just need more reviews, please!**

* * *

At the lair, the Turtles and Team Natsu all relaxed after the run.

"So… the Kraang are these alien blobs from another dimension like how you guys are? They want to invade and mutate this entire planet which in result will turn Earth into another Dimension X?" said Erza trying to sum everything up.

"Yes. In your world, you saw them in a human costume so they don't look suspicious, but the way they speak is a dead-giveaway," said Raph.

"Tell me about it," agreed Gray.

"However, just a few days ago, we stopped an alien ship called the Technodrome that was abducting humans and our human friend April O'Neil," said Donnie.

"Who do the Kraang think they are? Kidnapping a human girl," Lucy said with disgust.

"Well actually, a dangerous assassin named…" started Leo.

"Oruku Saki," said a voice in the shadows. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and it turned out to be Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" Leo said surprised as he and his brothers bowed.

"Oruku Saki, the Shredder, an old enemy of mine back when I was a different man, took me for a fool and gave April to the Kraang. Luckily, I was able to defeat him. However, I couldn't stay."

"Ha! Your dad is a rat!" Natsu laughed. Erza bumped her fist into the top of his head and pounded him into the ground.

"I'm sorry sir, continue," said Erza.

"15 years ago, when I was a different man, I had a loving wife and a beautiful daughter but the Shredder took my wife and daughter away from me and burned our home to the ground."

"Wow! That is sad!" Lucy remarked just about to become teary-eyed.

"Wait a minute! Boys, WHY ARE THERE HUMANS DOWN HERE?!" Splinter shouted. Natsu and his friends all jumped in surprise.

"No Sensei! These are people who are in search of the Kraang," Leo explained.

"They went through a portal from 13 centuries ago," said Raph.

"And they just wanna to find out who they are," said Mikey.

"I see. So who are all of you?"

"I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy," Natsu introduced.

"Wait a minute. We need to try our magic, and impress these guys," said Gray.

"Magic?" the Turtles asked.

"Yeah, in our world, we use magic to help get through our lives and its huge part of living," Lucy explained.

"But we can also do it for fighting, like here," Natsu said as he got into his stance.

"NOT NOW, FLAME-BRAIN!" Gray screamed. Natsu already smashed his fists for an attack.

"FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!" he shouted. But nothing blew out of his mouth.

"Was something supposed to happen just now?" asked Mikey.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work?"

"What the hell did you do that for?! You could have burned this place to ashes!" Gray screamed as he and Natsu butted heads.

"Why don't I burn you to ashes?! I don't need magic for that, streaker!"

"Why don't I shut the both of you up myself, and I could care less about magic," shouted Raph as he jumped on them and the three of them were in a fighting cloud.

"You would think they would learn to behave better," Lucy said in a pitiful tone.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Yame!" Sensei yelled. Raph, Gray and Natsu stood up straight.

"There will be no fighting while we're here, understand boys?" Erza said.

"Fine," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Well, the Kraang may have been destroyed and I may have stopped the Shredder but we cannot be sure that they are truly defeated," Splinter remarked.

"Maybe you're right Sensei. We have been overconfident before and that led to this all-out war," agreed Leo.

"You know what? Even if this Shredder is still out there, I WANT TO BE THE FIRST TO KICK HIS BUTT!" Natsu exclaimed in his usual loud tone. Raph looked at his friends.

"How do you put up with this nutjob everyday of your life?" Raph asked in disgust.

"I have no idea," Lucy replied.

"He may be crazy but he's still our friend," Happy countered.

"I guess. Wait, why are you a talking cat?!" he gasped.

"We'll look who's talking," Happy teased.

"Oh whatever. Hey, you guys wanna visit April, she's not very far."

"Sure. It'd be nice to see that she's ok," said Gray.

* * *

**Coming up next is a little more than half of Mutation Situation S2 E1!**

**Please keep giving me reviews. But once I get better at writing, you'll see all of my big plans for my story. **


	4. The Mutation Situation Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Mutation Situation Pt 1**

**Things to know:**

**This will now have some action packed scenes from the Mutation Situation. **

**Once "episodes" are posted, please tell me what you think**

**July 13****th**** was my birthday. Kinda wanted to upload it then, but I had a lot of stuff going on**

* * *

The Turtles and Team Natsu were out on the fire escape and Donnie knocked on the window.

"Handsome-gram for April O'Neil!" Donnie said cheerfully.

"Did you really just say that?" Raph said, disgusted.

"You looooove her, don't you?" Happy teased, using his trademark tongue roll. Donnie gave him the death glare and pointed his staff blade right to his face.

"Sorry!" April then opened the windows.

"Guys! Um, great to see you! Who are your friends?" April asked.

"Oh yeah. These five traveled through an old portal by the Kraang and ended up here, 13 centuries into the future," Leo explained. "This is Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and this cat is Happy."

"Aye!"

"Cute! Well, you mind staying on the fire escape?"

"Seems like you've been avoiding us lately April." April leaned on the window side.

"It's not my fault. Dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out that he won't let me out at night." Then Kirby appeared.

"I'm sorry April. It's just… what if the Kraang are still out there? Waiting… Lurking… I'll do anything to protect you." April sighed.

"Dad, I can take care of myself now and I'll be with the guys. I couldn't be more safe." Kirby thought for a moment. Mikey then stepped up.

"Trust us Mr. O'Neil. Shredder and those squishy brain freaks are long gone." But of course (as you know) they weren't. At Shredder's lair, Karai and Cobra came in the main room and stood behind the Kraang projector. Then a Kraang blob face appeared in front of him.

"Greetings one that is called Shredder," the Kraang said.

"Do you have my shipment?"

"The shipment that is secret will soon be transported the one called Shredder."

"Then how will you deal with any… complications?"

"Kraang complicates the complication with… greater complications." Then on their end, you could see a gorilla hand.

* * *

Back at the lair, all the boys were playing dodgeball with the communication orb while the Fairy Tail girls were talking with April.

"YEAH! Ninja Dodgeball!" Mikey whooped. "You missed me again Leo." Then Mikey threw the orb at Leo. It kept ricocheting. When Raph caught and threw it, it bounced off the tire swing, into the pinball machine, into the dojo and Splinter hit it back. Then it bounced off of April and into Donnie's lab. It bounced off of Timothy, then Metalhead and back into the den.

"What are you guys doing?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Playing dodgeball, fool," Mikey said as the orb hit him in the gut.

"With the Kraang communication orb?!" he shouted as he caught in mid-air. "This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech you guys can't just…"

"Oh don't get your shell undies in a tangle, Donnie. The Kraang are toast," said Raph.

"Yeah! Lighten up dude! This is a PARTY! Whoo! UH!" Mikey whooped.

"My sons," Splinter started as he appeared. "I know you are joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies. But a great question remains."

"What's that?" Gray asked. Mikey sat on the couch.

"What if cupcakes could talk?"

"Like that's the question at hand," Lucy scoffed.

"Are our enemies truly defeated?" Splinter said. "The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time."

"But Sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again," Leo remarked.

"Yeah. And if he shows up, we've got it all taken care of," Raph agreed. Then the turtles stood up and walked away. The mages watched the whole time.

"Tomaru!" Splinter shouted. The turtles froze in their tracks. "You four have become lazy, overconfident. You shirk your training. This party ends, NOW," he scolded as he slammed his staff on the ground. The turtles bowed slightly and Splinter walked to his room. The wizards were shocked at his attitude. The turtles were bummed.

"Well, that was kind of harsh," Mikey said sadly.

"Maybe Master Splinter is right. Maybe we are getting too cocky," Leo wondered.

"Nah, it's not cockiness when you got the skills to kick massive… whoa," Raph said but he didn't finish when the orb starting making a low beeping.

"That thing's working again?" April asked.

"Is that a problem?" Happy asked as well.

"It's been quiet for weeks. It must have received an incoming signal. Which can only mean one thing," Donnie said.

"Cupcake can talk!" Mikey exclaimed.

'_Yea, I'm sure that what it means," _Lucy thought.

"The Kraang are back," Leo finished.

"Guess the party really is over," Mikey said.

* * *

In Donnie's lab, the nine of them were figuring out what the Kraang's next move was. Mikey, Natsu and Happy were playing with Timothy while Raph was freaked out at Gray's stripping.

"The encryption is tough to crack but seems like the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo," Donnie explained. Then he typed on his computer and then a picture of the Kraang Stealth Ship appeared. "Using the Stealth Ship."

"If I may ask, what is the Stealth Ship?" Erza asked.

"It's a ship that can fly through the air, shoot a single laser, has three tentacles, and can turn itself invisible. We shot one down not too long ago with a missile launcher." Natsu then perked up.

"You mean we have to catch a flying ship? I'm gonna die for good now." Mikey looked at his friends.

"Major motion sickness," Lucy explained. Mikey nodded.

"We've got to find out what that cargo is," Leo said.

"So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asked.

"We cover it in honey so it attracts bees. Then we follow the bees," Mikey suggested. Metalhead turned his head to look at him.

'_That's actually not a bad idea,' _Happy thought.

"We track it with this," Donnie explained as he shows everyone a homemade radar.

"It's aligned with the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse…"

"English, Professor Brainioff," Raph said. Donnie gave him a look.

"It will DETECT the KRAANG SPAACCESHIIIP," Donnie said slowly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Natsu asked.

"April, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?"

"Me, I don't know anyting about radar," April complained.

"What about your dad?" Leo asked.

"Isn't he some sort of smart guy or something?" Gray wondered.

"My dad? He barely lets me out of the house at night. He's never gonna go for this."

"Please April! Your dad's a scientist. We REALLY need his help." April sighed.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do." Then April took Donnie's radar and walked out of the lab and back to her house. Raph then had a realization.

"The bigger question is: how do we stop that ship? We'll need something fast to catch it," Raph said. Donnie and Leo smiled. Then they all walked out with helmets and bat flyers on their backs. Then Donnie showed them his creation.

"I call it: the T-Rawket!" Raph was shocked, but not as shocked as Natsu was.

"I ride in that, that'll be my last vehicle I ride," Natsu said in a queasy tone. Erza then punched him in the gut to keep him from getting sick.

"You want us to fly in that?! Where are we going, Jupiter?" Raph exclaimed.

"Jupiter?! But that place is infested with space yeast!" Mikey whined.

"Time's up team. We better move," Leo said. Then Happy realized something.

"Wait! I… I think I can uses my magic," he said. He closed his eyes and a green magic circle appeared. And sure enough his wings appeared.

"Wow! He's a cute flying cat," Mikey awed.

"Guys, if we jump out, I can carry Natsu," Happy said.

"But then won't he get sick on you?" Raph asked.

"Happy…, is… my friend," Natsu groaned.

"Let's get moving," Leo said.

Leo then called April. "April, you guys in position?" At a high rooftop, April and Mr. O'Neil were right on schedule with the radar.

"Roger. I think," April replied as she hung up.

"Kind of late for a school project, don't you think," Mr. O'Neil said to April as he held the radar.

"It's… extra credit Dad. We're… we're tracking… uh… pigeon migration," she lied. Then the radar in Mr. O'Neil's hands started flashing and beeping. Then it went faster and higher. Then Mr. O'Neil held it up in the air and could slightly see something fly right above their heads, but it was invisible.

"What is going on here?" Then in a split second, the invisibility wore off then back on. "Is that… the Kraang?" He said as he dropped the radar. In the lair, everyone was about to take off.

"Coordinates… locked! This is it," Donnie said.

"If we explode, I swear I will SLAP the green off you," Raph threatened.

"LAUNCH!" Leo shouted. And as Donnie hit the button, the rocket blasted through the tunnels at lightning speed. Then in about 10 seconds, the nine of them blasted right into the sky. Then the rocket stopped its thrusters and everyone jumped out with their flyers and Happy jumped carrying Natsu.

"Booyakasha…Ow!" Mikey shouted but then everyone slammed into the invisible side of the Kraang Ship.

"I think we found the ship," Leo groaned.

"You think?" Gray also groaned. Inside the ship, two blobs were piloting and one more was putting the finishing touches on their new invention. But in three seconds, the nine heroes crashed through the roof of the ship. The Kraang blobs all faced them.

"It is the ones who call themselves the Turtles and the ones called the Fairies, just as the one known as Shredder said," one said.

"Kraang, we must alert Kraang," another said. Raph was amused.

"Three little floatin' blobs of brains, that's it."

"Oh, we could take these guys in our sleep," Leo agreed.

"You know they don't look so tough," Lucy also agreed.

"We could take these guys in our sleep and with our eyes closed," Mikey said. But then they all heard a loud hum. The nine heroes got their weapons out to see what they'd face.

**I didn't mention, the Fairies got their weapons from Splinter, so Natsu will be using a fire proof spear (so he can light it on fire) Lucy will be using her own whip, Gray will use mini scythes (if you remember that's what April trained with) and Erza will use her own swords). **

There was smoke where they were facing so they couldn't see, but when it cleared they were looking at a big gorilla robot that was released from its cuffs.

"Oh sewer apples," Mikey said. Then as it stomped towards them, Raph saw something.

"Um… where's its head?" Then it stomped farther forward, pushing everyone aside, then a floating blob levitated upwards near the missing head area.

"Biotroid, engage," he said as he stuck himself in as everyone saw it was powered by a Kraang blob. Then it raised its arms and buzz saws appeared from its nipples.

"Okay, maybe we were a little cocky…" Donnie started but the Biotroid already got into fighting. Its saw tentacles wrapped around Raph, Leo and Erza and threw them to the side. Lucy threw her whip around its arm and Mikey got a hit but it had no effect and it punched him into the wall and threw Lucy back then when he threw another saw at Mikey it opened a door and everyone saw what the Kraang were carrying.

"The shipment! It's mutagen!" Leo exclaimed. Then the Biotroid hit Leo slamming him into the control panel. His elbow hit a switch which turned off the invisibility and both O'Neil's could see it.

"Come on, guys. Bring it down!" April prayed. On the ship it was pure chaos, Lucy and Happy stayed near a VERY sick Natsu, Mikey and Donnie were trapped in a corner and the Biotroid was spinning Raph, Leo, Erza, and Gray at an unimaginable speed. The spinning arms also hit Mikey and Donnie hitting them back.

"This thing's too tough," Donnie said.

"Oh, I got this!" Mikey said. Mikey jumped forward and kicked a floating blobs in the air. It ricocheted off the roof hit a switch which opened the bottom hatch of the ship. Then the blob was hit by the Biotroid's spinning arms and back into its place. Then the Biotroid let go of Raph, Erza, Leo and Gray and they hit the wall which caused all the mutagen to fall off the shelf and out the hatch.

"NO!" They all exclaimed. Then from April's view, all the mutagen canisters rained down from the ship and all over the city. Then one was falling straight for her.

"April!" Mr. O'Neil shouted as he clutched April and hugged her underneath his arms. The canister didn't hit April but it hit Kirby. He groaned and gasped as mutagen oozed all over him.

"Dad?" she said worriedly. He couldn't say a word but he fell off the roof and bats were flying upward from the building.

"No, no, NO!" Kirby screamed as he fell but his transformation over took him already. April ducked as the bats flew over her then a mutated Kirby flew up and landed on a small water tower and screeched loudly.

"Dad? Oh no. No. NO!" she exclaimed. Kirby heard her and flew right towards her to attack.

"All that mutagen… you guys are the biggest screw-ups EVER!" Raph exclaimed.

"Well you could've grabbed one single canister!" Gray shouted.

"Um guys… you want to FOCUS!" Leo shouted as he continued fighting the Bitroid. Everyone got back in the game to help. The other two Kraang were trying to fix the control panel.

"Kraang, the console that is broken should be remained unbroken," a blob said. He was right because the ship was now flying out of control and crashing into a billboard. Donnie ran jumped over the gorilla bot, kept his staff spinning then struck his groin, which opened the iron butt shaped cap and two twin cannons opened.

"Butt cannons? IT HAS BUTT CANNONS!" Donnie shouted.

"That is disturbing," Lucy said disgusted.

"Biotroid, engage," the Kraang blob said. Then the cannons powered up and started shooting everyone it saw. Gray saw an opening to attack but when he struck the gorilla bot grabbed his arm and pinned him near the bottom hatch of the ship.

"A little help," he said as he was squishes by his foot.

On the ground, Kirby kept chasing April.

"Stop Dad, it's me! April!" she screamed. Kirby dove for April but missed. AS he took the time to come back around. April hid behind a wall and waited for Kirby to attack again.

"Please don't ground me," she mumbled as she opened her tessen. Then right when he flew behind her, she rushed her weapon right in his face which made him get on top a small water tower and gave her a frown.

"Sorry Dad." Meanwhile the ship was flying even more out of control as it started crashing into buildings. And then it was going to crash into an apartment in a few seconds.

"Mikey, Gray, drop those Kraang!" Donnie demanded.

"Done and done," Mikey replied. "THROWING STAR TIME!" Mikey jumped and threw several shurikens at the two pilot blobs. Their orbs then got crashed and flew around. Gray kicked and punched them as Donnie got to the control panel and stuck his staff in the main control and used his a staff as a joystick controller. And it worked but he was swerving and dodging as he flew through the streets. Doing so made everyone move to left, right, and then left again.

"How about we set a new course? Like the MOON!" he shouted as he pulled his staff down which mad the ship fly high in the air. The Bitoroid got back on his feet to punch Mikey and Erza but missed but Gray stuck his scythes in its back and Raph pulled the blob out of its head. It squealed as it tried to stay in. Then Leo came, unsheathed his sword and stabbed the inside of the head which shortened it out. Leo then sheathed it and looked down to the ground.

"We gotta go!" The Turtles and Fairies jumped out with grappling hooks as Happy jumped with a sick Natsu in his arms. They all swung and landed on a roof and then saw April facing a mutant bat. They all got their weapons out, jumped and tried to strike but then they heard a "NO! Don't hurt him!" They all gave April a look and then Kirby pushed them, grabbed April ad flew off into the sky.

"Ugh! Can this night get any worse?!" Raph growled.

"Guys, I think that mutant was Mr. O'Neil," Leo saw as he saw the shattered canister.

"How could you tell?" Mikey asked.

"Really?" Erza said.

"Do you see many giant red-bearded middle-aged bats, lately?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"We got to go after her," said Donnie.

"But what about all those canisters?" asked Lucy.

"We got canisters spread out all over the city," said Raph.

"It'll have to wait Raph, April's dad comes first," Leo said. Before they all left, Donnie took the shattered canister and followed everyone back to regroup at the lair.

* * *

**Part 2 will come soon, but it turns out I'm a slow writer with a lot of distractions. Hopefully this will keep you busy. Also read this small excerpt of an episode of this fanfic. **

**Fungus Humongous: **

Natsu then got sprayed by the mushroom man. He coughed and wheezed as the poison spread around his head. The when it cleared he saw himself in a rocky cave and felt rumbling.

"Let me show you," a familiar voice said. Nasu looked ahead of him and it was none other than Gildarts. A pillar of magic power appeared and Naatsu looked at him with a very fearful face.

Then Erza got sprayed and she coughed and wheezed. Then when the posion cloud cleared she saw herself in the crystalline form of the Tower of Heaven in her fighting clothes and saw herself with the possessed Jellal.

"You know I really did love you, Erza," he said to her. Erza looked around her and saw what was there.

"No. You can't be here!" she screamed with a terrified expression on her face. "When you're in this world, I am always here with you," he said with a dark tone as he stepped closer to her. The poison was tearing everyone apart and it was going to get worse.


	5. The Mutation Situation Part 2

**Chapter 5: Mutation Situation Part 2**

**Things to know:**

**-Hope you liked my first (half) episode chapter!**

**-I decided, to catch up with the latest episodes, I'm going straight to the Invasion for Chp 6. I'm sorry but I have a lot of school to do and I'm getting behind on my story so I've made my decision. **

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the lair, everyone was tired from their fight. Natsu was puking buckets and Donnie was freaking out.

"I can't think! I can't think! I'm seriously stressing here. Ok, just think calm thoughts. Think calm thoughts!" Then Mikey and Happy thought of something.

"Do you think he's a vampire? You think he'll drink her blood and turn her into the undead?" Mikey wondered. Donnie got close to Mikey's face.

"Are you TRYING TO FREAK ME OUT!" he screamed. Mikey smirked.

"Aye!" Happy said. Leo was thinking of ideas to stop Mr. O'Neil.

"Sensei! Say, we're trying to catch a stray pet. Like a… cat."

"A CAT!?" he said surprised.

"Like me," Happy said slyly with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Or maybe… a parrot. What would be the best strategy?"

"Oh. Food of course. Any animal can be lured by food," Splinter said. He had a feeling the Turtles were hiding something. "So what is this _truly _about?"

"We're just trying to…" Leo started but Raph covered his mouth.

"Um, nothing Sensei. We're just… talking about… parrots like we usually do," he said innocently. Sensei gave him a small glare but walked back to his room.

"Food! It's so simple, it's brilliant!" Leo beamed.

"But… what do bats eat?" Erza asked.

"Rodents and other small invertebrates. Oh yeah, and bugs. The bigger the better," Donnie explained.

"So where are we gonna find a huge bug?" Mikey said.

"Dress up some sorry sucker in a giant fly costume?" Natsu suggested jokingly. Everyone grinned at Natsu, Mikey and Happy. Moments later, the team dressed Natsu and Mikey in giant fly costumes.

"I kind of feel like bait," Mikey said.

"Me too," Natsu agreed.

"Oh don't think yourselves as bait. These are your new superhero costumes," Raph lied.

"Yea and who doesn't love a pink haired fly with a scarf?" Gray joked. "You could yourselves…"

"Turflytle! Tur-fly-tle! Oh yeah! I love it! Too awesome!"

"What could I call myself?" Natsu asked.

"How about, Dragonfly? Cuz you're supposed to be a Dragon Slayer aren't ya?" Mikey asked.

"YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Natsu whooped. Meanwhile, on a rooftop in the city, April woke up after she passed out.

"Where am I?" She stood up and she saw herself several stories high from the ground and gasped.

"This… is a dream. It's gotta be. How did I get here?" Then she saw the mutant bat fly up form where she was standing and flew right back towards her. April screamed in horror. Mr. O'Neil caged her with his arms and legs then he made retching noises and upchucked garbage and rotten food that he must've found right in her lap. April gave him a disgusted look and the mutant bat made a nervous smile.

"Ugh! Sick! You expect me to eat that," she said, disgusted as she removed all the junk off her lap. Then she pointed a finger in the air. "Now go! Go get me some real food! You go dad! GO!" Mr. O'Neil understood and flew away. "Ok, I bought myself some time. There's gotta be a way off this stupid ledge." She stood up again and walked carefully along the ledge of the building. Meanwhile, in the air, the team of nine was busing bat gliders while Raph carried Mikey by a rope and Happy was carrying Natsu (and yes he wasn't getting sick).

"Turflytle's on the patrol, buzz buzz. His bug eyes spy every crime, buzz buzz," Mikey said.

"Will you stop saying "buzz buzz" after every sentence?!" Raph asked.

"I could do that, buzz buzz, but I probably won't, buzz buzz." Rpah got mad and started throwing him around while growling.

"WHOA DUDE! BE KIND TO INSECTS, BUZZ BUZZ!" Mikey shrieked.

"Donnie, Lucy, any sign of Kirby?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Lucy replied.

"Nothing yet," Donnie said also. "Raph, Happy shake Mikey and Natsu a bit more. They need to mimic a fly's flight pattern."

"No problem," Happy and Raph said in sync and they did so.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whoo! YEA! Buzz buzz!" Mikey whooped as he flew around uncontrollably. Mutant O'Neil caught Natsu and Mikey in his sights and then got hungry. Lucy and Donnie caught him in their sights too.

"Kirby at 4 o'clock!" He flew past the two of them and was heading for Nastu first.

"He's headed straight for Nastu!" Leo exclaimed.

"Pull up! Pull UP!" Gray shouted. Happy gathered the strength he needed and pulled Natsu up just before Kirby could take a bite out of him. Then in the distance, Kirby turned around and changed targets.

"He coming around again," Lucy warned. Raph flew downwards taking Mikey with him while throwing around in the air which made it difficult for Kirby to catch him. Mikey got out his nunchakus to fight.

"Time for Turflytle to take out his arch-nemesis, Wingnut!" he shouted as he whacked Kirby's face with his nunchakus.

"YOU ARE NOT GIVING MR. O'NEIL A MONSTER NAME!" Donnie screamed. The entire group gained altitude and Kirby followed closely behind Mikey trying to eat him. Leo was on high up watching when to strike Kirby, then he saw his chance. He unhooked himself from his flyer, grabbed no tight and tried to stay on the mutant bat.

"Mr. O'Neil! Kirby! We don't want to hurt you! We wanna help!" he shouted as the both of them fell. IN a distance, April could see them.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" she called. Leo was being shaken like he was on a bull-ride, but Kirby couldn't get him off as they gained altitude again. Leo grabbed him by the ear to keep him still. "Stick to the plan," he said.

"There's a plan?" Everyone asked in unison.

"The warehouse! We trap him in the warehouse!" Leo shouted. Kirby then got even wilder and then hit Donnie, Lucy, Erza and Gary out of the sky. Donnie fell on a rooftop and the mages fell in a dumpster. Donnie got up and was super dizzy when he heard someone.

"Donnie! I'm up here! Over here!" April called.

"April! Hold on," Donnie said as he got his rope to get April down. In the sky, Leo used one sword to Kirby's mouth so he would stay still. "Coming up on the warehouse!" Raph and Mikey tied ropes around his wings but that just made the two of them flail around wherever Kirby flew. Leo warned they were getting closer to the warehouse as they flew around. However there was a sparkle in the sky.

"HERE YOU GO!" Happy called as he dropped Natsu who was skydiving toward O'Neil. Natsu clenched a fist, landed on Kirby and slugged him as hard as he could causing everyone to go down. As the turtles and Natsu got off of Kirby, Leo pulled a lever and a cage dropped on the mutant bat.

"Sorry Kirby. It's only temporary," Leo said. Donnie, April, Lucy, Gray and Erza ran in while closing the door.

"Yo we did it Don. We caught the "Kirby-Bat," Mikey said but Donnie nudged him in the shell. April got too the frame of the cage.

"Dad," she said with her voice breaking. She put a hand on his forehead to calm him down. "What are we gonna do with him? Keep him caged forever? Feed him a steady diet of mice and flies?"

"Actuall, bats love moths and spiders, too so…" April gave him a look. "Sorry."

"_Man and I was just thinking that," _Natsu thought.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to Dad…" April said sadly.

"Hey don't blame yourself April," Mikey said.

"Yeah. It was our fault. We spilled the mutagen. We'll fix it," Natsu said. April was suddenly surprised. Behind her everyone was making cut off gestures.

"What? You… you guys… you guys spilled the mutagen?"

"Yeah. We accidently unleashed all that mutagen all over the city," Mikey said.

"But don't worry. We'll get it all back," Natsu said with him. April was speechless and furious.

"You… you…" she stammered. Kirby roared in fury along with her which scared Mikey and Natsu.

"I swear… by Darwin's beard we'll cure him," Donnie said knowing this meant trouble.

"YOU MUTATED MY FATHER!" she screamed. Kirby screeched and broke out of his cage. He tried killing the Turtles but Erza, Gray and Donnie gave him blows to the head which made him fly away. April looked at the nine of them. They were all sorry and knew it was their fault. Donnie held out his hand to calm her down.

"NO! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never want to see any of your faces EVER AGAIN!" she said as she ran away crying.

"April!" Donnie said trying to get her back.

"Just let it go, man" Raph said with a hand on his shoulder.

"She just needs her space," Erza said. Donnie was still traumatized by what just happened though. At Shredder's lair, Shredder, Cobra, and Karai were talking with the Kraang wondering why it as taking so long for the Kraang for the mutagen to arrive.

"Where is my mutagen, creature?" Shredder asked.

"The complications became… overly-complicated. The ones known as the Turtles and Fairies sought the shipment. Kraang will make amends," the blob said as he signed off.

"Well that was a major bust," Cobra sighed.

"These creatures are useless. It is time to expand my army… on my own," Shredder said.

* * *

At the lair, Splinter was informed of what happened while they were gone.

"This is all very grave news. Very grave indeed," Splinter commented.

"I can't believe this is happening," Donnie said.

"Poor April," Lucy said sadly.

"Maybe we might never see her again," Gray said.

"Aye," Happy sighed.

"Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street. Every block and playground. Every building and rooftop. Before we have even more mutants on our hands. In an alley, a squirrel just tasted a bit of mutagen and you all know what happened after that.

* * *

**Well the Mutation Situation is finally up! To recap, I'm going straight to "The Invasion" to catch up on the episodes of TMNT. It'll take me a long while for the Invasion though so just be as patient as possible. Also, I was considering doing a couple parings such as Karai x Cobra or April x Gray in the fanfic (can you see the connection). Just tell me whater to support the paring idea or forget it through reviewing. Enjoy what I have so far and I'll get the Invasion written as fast as I can. **


	6. The Invasion Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Invasion Part 1**

**-I've thought about it and once I start writing Season 3, I'm doing every episode when they're at the farmhouse. Hey, if you were excited for S2, this'll make up for it. **

**-After the Invasion, the Turtles will go to Magnolia and meet the guild and patch their wounds at Fairy Tail as well. (By the way in this fanfic, it took them about a half hour to find the Kraangdroid and end up in NYC, and the entire time they've been there, NO time has passed in Magnolia so to what NYC has seen few months, it was really only a half hour in Magnolia. This can give you an idea of what could happen in the Fairy Tail series plot) **

**-After this it might take me a while to finish part 2 of "The Invasion" but I'm trying to go as fast I can. But with winter break it'll be easier to write. **

**-Please review and tell me what you think, it'll make me go faster if you do. **

* * *

In Shredder's lair, Shredder had a flashback about him and Karai. She took down over a dozen men and she was about 10 years old.

"You've done well my daughter. You have made me proud," he remembered him saying. Then he thought about her big mutation. He never wanted that to happen but he wouldn't accept it was his fault.

"You're thinking about Karai again, aren't you?" Midnight asked.

"At least it wasn't completely your fault," Klodoa said. Then the throne doors opened.

"Master Shredder? The hour grows late. Have you made your decision?" Tiger Claw said as he walked in and bowed before the bladed sensei.

"Hm. They are dangerous allies, but they have provided us with much technology asking for little in return."

"They will betray you. You know this. They care nothing for the human race." Shredder leaned forward while sitting.

"Nor do I," he said lowly. "Leave me, Tiger Claw." Tiger Claw stood up and walked out.

"You remind me a lot of my father, Saki," Midnight said. "He betrayed who was on his side for what he wanted to complete." Shredder nodded at him as the Kraang projector opened and showed the leader of Kraang herself.

"Kraang Prime," said Shredder.

"The one called Shredder and the one called Midnight. Kraang must have your decision," she said.

"If I help you, will you uphold your end of the bargain?" Shredder asked.

"Yes. Kraang will deliver the ones called Splinter and the Turtles and the Fairies."

"And once I find Karai, you will mutate her back to normal?"

"Kraang agrees to this. But in return, Shredder must then help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City. And then… THE WORLD!"

* * *

The next day, Lucy, April and Irma were walking down the block, talking.

"It's just that, why can't you introduce me to your secret friends, April? I don't get it," Irma complained.

"One of these days Irma," April said.

"Yea. They're very good… people," Lucy said. "But what I want to know is how can you go out in this weather without a coat?"

"Eh, I hardly ever notice the cold, but seriously, if we're friends, friends should introduce friends to friends and…" and she couldn't finish her sentence because Foot-Bots jumped in and looked ready to kill the three of them.

"Foot-Bots?!" Lucy exclaimed as they were ambushed by Shredder's soldiers.

"These aren't the type of friends I meant!" Irma exclaimed.

"Move Irma!" Lucy and April said in sync. As the three girls were in a chase, April got her T-Phone to call Donnie but a shuriken pierced the screen.

"No! Lucy, where's your phone?"

"I left mine at the lair!" she said.

"Who are these freaks?" Irma exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! Just run!" Lucy shouted. Meanwhile in another part of town, Raph, Gray and Casey were out searching for Karai.

"Where are you?" Raph said looking through his telescope. "You've gotta be out there somewhere. Gray, any luck?"

"I'm not seeing anything," he said sadly. Raph suddenly heard Casey's camera and noticed Casey wasn't looking for Karai.

"Casey! We're supposed to be looking for Karai!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the roof. "What are you doing man?"

"Just taking a break, peeping some awesome art. Check it out," he said revealing a graffiti mural of April leaning against a masked hockey player. "That is so metal!" Raph wasn't amused.

"Yeah great. C'mon Casey let's move," he said as he walked away.

"Whoa, hold up Raph! Got a question for ya. So uh… April ever talk about me? Like, ever?"

"It doesn't matter. You know how Donnie feels about her," Raph replied.

"Yea yea. It's cool. When you've got that man/woman thing going on in a team, it just screws everything up. I'm not that into her anyway," he said as he walked away. Raph then stared at his graffiti art again.

"Right," he said sarcastically. At the lair, Donnie was worried sick.

"I'm so worried I can't even eat," he said as he threw his pizza. Mikey caught while he and Natsu were eating pizza.

"Me too," Mikey said with his mouth full.

"Aye," Happy agreed with _his _mouth full, too.

"You have a right to be concerned," Splinter said as he entered Donnie's lab. "The Kraang invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?" Donnie beamed.

"I give you my latest invention: The Turtle Mech!" he announced with a board with a rough draft of his invention. "It's fully armed with rockets, flamethrowers, and an Electro Harpoon guaranteed to stop a MASSIVE Kraang invasion army. Or your money back**." (By the way in this fanfic, there are enough seats for all the characters, except for Happy. Just picture in your head what it might be like.) **Mikey, Natsu and Happy were in awe.

"Giant robots are AWESOME! I vote Turtle Mech!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Us too," Natsu and Happy said in sync. However, Leo and Erza didn't seem too happy about it though.

"But that thing's not even ready," Leo said.

"It could damage New York, more than help it," Erza agreed.

"It's ready… enough," Donnie said slightly nervously.

"There's got to be another way. We need to establish a second base, outside the city," Leo said.

"We don't have time for that, Leo. The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were leader I…"

"But you're not leader Donnie. I am," Leo said sternly.

"Oh snap," Natsu said.

"ENOUGH!" Splinter shouted. "Your egos fight one another when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang." Leo frowned. Meanwhile, back in the streets, the girls were still being chased.

"Faster Irma! Move those little legs!" April shouted.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" Irma exclaimed. The girls then turned into an alleyway and gasped.

"Dead end! This is the end and we're dead," Irma said scared. April then looked at a nearby dumpster. Lucy caught her glance.

"Not yet," she said. Then the Foot-Bots came to the dead end and scanned the area. Shredder's masked robots then opened the dumpster and three of them unsheathed their swords and stabbed the trash in there, hoping to kill the three girls. However the ladies were hiding behind some trash cans and when the Foot-Bots weren't looking. They hid around a corner and April saw a manhole. Lucy once again saw her glance.

"April…"

"We don't have a choice," April said. "Quick. Down here." April opened the manhole and Lucy immediately jumped in.

"You're not serious," Irma said nervously. April followed Lucy to the sewers. "Oh you are serious." Irma climbed in but made a disgusted face. "This smell is making my sinuses melt." Back at Raph's location, he and Gray eventually caught glimpse of Karai. She was slithering across a rooftop but she caught glimpse of them and slithered away.

"Casey! I see her! Karai! She's slithering across the str…" he gasped as he heard a police car slowing reaching Casey and two officers approached Casey, not looking happy.

"Great," Casey mumbled. "Uh, can I help you officers?"

"You're loitering, kid. You know what that means?" one officer asked. Casey chuckled.

"Loitering? Don't you have real criminals to bust or a donut shop to go to?" Gray jumped down to back him up.

"Come on, guys. It's not like you guys are any different since you're wasting time with a kid with graffiti art."

"We'll figure out a charge later, Casey Jones and Gray Fullbuster," the other officer said with a stern face.

"How do you know our names," the two boys said in sync. The two officers then grabbed the two of them and was pulling them to the car. "Hey get off of me," Casey said, fidgeting.

"Yeah, we got rights so let us go," Gray exclaimed. Back at the lair, Leo wouldn't budge about the Mech.

"Leo, the Turtle Mech is our only answer. Be reasonable," Donnie complained.

"I am being a reasonable. We need a second base, Donnie. Period." Then April burst through the entrance along with Irma who dropped her glasses on the floor.

"Guys! I'm sorry about this!" April said. Everyone was wide-eyed with April bringing a "guest."

"But… but… but… Foot-Bots were after us and… and... Irma here is really good at keeping secrets. And um…"

"April, you have brought a stranger, here?" Splinter gasped.

"Oh don't worry Master Splinter. She's cool. Right, Irma?" Lucy said. Irma was shocked what she saw.

"T-t-t… turtles?"

"What up, dawg?!" Mikey said. Irma's face started to freeze up.

"Turtles. Tur-t…" Irma mumbled. Leo stepped forward.

"Heh. Miss, I know we look kind of different and all, but I promise, we're not gonna hurt you." Irma's head and face were twitching and suddenly her neck was separated from her head and everyone could see a metallic neck inside it.

"HOLY JAPLOOPA!" Mikey screamed as he threw his pizza right at her face. The pizza slice made her head turn. Irma's head started turning with her eyes blinking red like a siren.

* * *

"TURTLES! TURTLES! TURTLES!" Everyone screamed as they witnessed something horrifying. Irma's shoulders, legs, and torso extended revealing metallic body parts underneath the skin. Then on the torso, a seat stuck out and on it was a Kraang blob. However, it wasn't an ordinary Kraang. It had a blue tattoo and metal arm, and a scopic eye and the Kraang laughed.

"April, you gotta like pick your friends more carefully," Natsu said. The Kraang laughed, pulled his two levers and clenched Irma's robotic fists.

"Oh my, gosh! Irma was a…" April said. The Kraang picked up an arcade machine off the ground.

"…Kraang!" the blob yelled, finishing April's sentence while throwing the machine at them. "Lowly insects! Kneel before the genius of Kraang Subprime! Greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X! The discovery of the lair was the final component needed… TO LAUNCH FULL SCALE INVASION!" Suddenly, in rows, Kraang portals appeared.

"This can't be good," Lucy said.

"Aye," Happy said, scared. On the surface, Casey and Gray were trying to struggle out the cops' arms.

"Back off of me, man," Casey said angrily.

"Get in the car now, you punks!" one cop said.

"Casey, what have you done?" Raph whispered. Suddenly, he saw on the nearby playground small lightning bolts and portals quickly appeared. Raph gasped as he saw lots of Kraangdroids walk out like an army.

"Kraang!" Casey was able to get his hockey stick out and whacked one cop in the face.

"Oops." The cop then turned to Casey and his body seemed to glitch and saw a small glance of a Kraangdroid and the officer holding Gray glitched too.

"They're already infiltrating! They're here!" Casey shouted. As he hit the droid behind him and Raph jumped down and stabbed the other.

"Raph, Gray what the heck is going on?" Then another portal opened behind them and about 6 droids appeared.

"The invasion's started!" Gray exclaimed.

"Back to the lair!" Raph shouted as the Kraang shot them. At the lair, more and more Kraang would not stop coming.

"The signal was correct. Kraang has discovered the place of turtle hiding," a Kraang said.

"This is so messed up! My best friend for the past year was a Kraang," April exclaimed loudly hiding form the Kraang fire.

"Fooled you! Fooled you all!" Kraang Subprime laughed. Mikey was trapped in the kitchen and took some pots and pans to knock some droids down, kicked one to the counter and Ice Cream Kitty slammed the freezer door in the droid in the face.  
"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered as he gave ICK a high five. Happy flew in the kitchen to help and gave ICK a high five, too. Then Kraang Subprime appeared and kicked Mikey. He laughed as he picked Mikey up and was slowly moving his buzz saw closer to his face, but Happy threw him a bagel slicer and Mikey sliced off the Irma head.

"Bagel slicer licing' time robot!" he rapped. Subprime's mech was waving around and the head eventually fell off right in front of Mikey as Mikey scrambled to the counter. The Irma head then opened its eyes and from the open neck hole, three robotic legs appeared and the head screeched at Mikey and he and Happy ran out the kitchen screaming while the Irma head was chasing them and shooting lasers out destroying the ceiling.

"Destroy the Turtles and Fairies Tail! Wipe out the lair!" Then Subprime caught glimpse of Splinter. "But the rat comes with us." Erza was using her swords against the Kraang and threw the Irma head but as Donnie had his leg out the Irma head had its mouth open and bit Donnie.

"Ow ow ow OW!"

"Sorry Donnie," Erza said. Mikey burst into his room and grabbed his nunchakus as Splinter lured Subprime into the dojo and the latter tried attacking him.

"Take that, you filthy rat!" he screamed.

On the surface, Raph, Gray and Casey were running for their lives with more Kraangdroids following them. They came to an intersection with lots of people running and a couple cars driving insanely fast. Raph and Gray jumped on top of one car and Casey opened his skates and grabbed on to the bumper. As the car turned a couple corners, they jumped off and a Kraang Walker appeared.

"What the heck?!" Gray shouted. The Kraang Walker then opened its orb beams and aimed at the three of them.

"Aw snap," Casey mumbled. The three guys then ran away the other direction.

"Move it! Run!" Raph screamed.

"There's too many of them, Raph!" Casey screamed. The trio turned another street running faster and faster.

"Just keep going! Keep going! Go!" At the lair again, Mikey was now fending off the droids with his nunchuks. As Leo was dodging all the attacks, the Irma head just about bite Leo but Leo dodged it and a sword pierced right through its head.

"Go! Escape!" Splinter shouted as he threw everyone their weapons. "I will hold them off." Then Subprime appeared and attacked Splinter again.

"We're not leaving you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I have a plan! Go, NOW!"

"C'mon! Head for the Shellraiser!" Donnie said. Everyone then ran to their escape. But Subprime kicked Splinter and landed right behind them.

"You'll go nowhere!" Kraang Subprime opened his elbow and missiles were fired right out and all hit the Shellraiser.

"MY BABY!" Donnie shrieked. Splinter jumped down and grabbed Subprime's arm.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Leo called as he disappeared into the tunnel out of the lair. As they traveled through the tunnels, April and Lucy were still mad at herself.

"It's our fault! We led them straight to the lair!" Lucy said.

"Don't blame yourself, Lucy! You were just trying to help a friend," he replied as they all stopped at two tunnels.

"Which way?" April asked.

"Left that'll lead us to the Turtle Mech," Donnie said.

"No, we gotta find Raph and Casey first," Leo argued.

"We can find them in the Mech!"

"It's too slow!"

"You're the one that's too slow! You're leading us into disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do." Then a portal appeared right in between them and more Kraang appeared.

"It is the one called the one called the Turtles." The droids were firing once again and then Donnie and Happy got hit. Mikey, Natsu, Erza and Leo held them off.

"Run! Take April and Donnie to safety! Natsu and I'll lead them away," Leo shouted.

"But we can't leave you too," Mikey called.

"Just do it!" Leo ordered. He took two Kraangdroid heads and banged them together which caught their attention. Natsu jumped over the Kraang and followed Leo.

"C'mon Kraang! This way! Whoo! Yea! Follow us! C'mon, over here!" he shouted as all the Kraang left the others.

"I don't like this," Mikey whined as the gang took a hurt Donnie and an unconscious Happy. Mikey found a manhole and poked his head out. "Coast is clear!" Then a car drove over it. "Ok. Now the coast is clear." Everyone got out of the sewers.

"OW! It hurts so bad!" Donnie groaned gripping his shot arm. April put a hand on Donnie's.

"You'll be alright Donnie. I'll get you fixed up," she said. Donnie smiled.

"Leo, you there?" Mikey said, trying to call him. "C'mon bro, poke your head out of your shell and pick up." No answer. "He's not answering."

"Neither is Natsu," Lucy gasped. Donnie's head sagged.

"It's my fault. Man, I shouldn't have argued with Leo. Now he _and _Natsu are gone," he groaned. Then another portal appeared and more droids ran out. The gang were able to hide behind a car.

"I don't think they saw us," Erza whispered.

"Leo was right. We should've gotten out of the city when we had a chance," Donnie whispered.

"Not without my dad and the others," April said sternly. "C'mon guys!" Everyone got up and ran towards Mr. O'Neil's apartment. At a high rooftop, the trio of guys climbed up then a Kraang Stealth Ship appeared.

"Dudes, this is worse than that giant Technodrome thing last year. It's totally crazy!" Casey exclaimed. Raph's phone rang. "Mikey, where are you?"

"_On the way to April's apartment. Meet us there, dude." _

"Roger that."

"Guys look out!" Gray shouted as the Stealth Ship flew in from above and fired a laser at the three but they jumped off the roof to safety. In the sewers, four droids were scouting for the Turtles.

"Kraang, still no sign of turtles or fairies."

"Hurry Kraang. We must obtain the turtles and Fairy Tail for the one called Shredder." The droids all ran away. Natsu and Leo were listening.

"Shredder?"  
"What could he want?"

* * *

At the apartment, everyone was getting rest, except for Mr. O'Neil.

"The city's overrun! What are we… what is anyone going to do?" he moaned. Lucy was finally able to wake up Happy with a fish.

"Lucy… where's Natsu?" he asked weakly.

"With Leo. I'm sure he's ok, though."

"Aye." April was bandaging Donnie's arm and Donnie thought it was finally time to be straight with April (no pun intended).

"April, now that it's the end of the world and all… again. I-I figured I better just tell you kind of… how I feel…" April predicted what he was going to say so she tightened the bandage to shut him up.

"OW!"

"Oop. Sorry Donnie. You should stop talking. It just makes things hurt more." Mr. O'Neil sat on the coffee table being very dramatic.

"We're doomed! Doomed! Oh, my poor sweet April!"

"Don't worry Mr. O'Neil. This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal. Look," Mikey said by opening the curtains, even though Walkers, Ships, and droids were destroying everything in sight. Mikey quickly closed the curtains. "Never mind." Mr. O'Neil fainted. Mikey peeked out the window again and got a better look of what was going outside.

"Oh boy." It was total Armageddon. There was alien destruction and people panicking. A little girl was about to get stomped by a Walker but a pizza guy saved her running across a street but then came across Shredder, his men and the Oracion Seis all glaring right at him. The pizza guy ran away screaming with the little girl in his arms.

"The city is ours Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said.

"Since I was a boy, I have seen this very vision. The world… in chaos," Shredder said lowly. On a rooftop, Rahzar howled and he, Racer and Angel came down.

"Turtle coming," Racer mumbled.

"The Kraang have sent word. Leonardo is not far from here," Rahzar said.

"Yes. They're leading him straight to us," Angel said.

"Excellent. Then it is the beginning of the end," Shredder announced as more flames rose.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**So just remember to follow and review and I'll get the 2****nd**** part done**

**I'll also get into some Fairy Tail couple stories up also (for those into NaLu and lemon then I'm an author perfect for it)**

**Everyone don't be a jerk! It's Christmas and have a nice break!" **


	7. The Invasion Part 2

**Chapter 7: The Invasion Part 2**

**Things to know:**

**-I've thought about it and I think I'm taking out Fairy Tail in the Turtles' fight with Kraang Prime in the Turtle Mech. **

**-Really sorry about the sudden changes, but I just have more and more ideas coming to me. **

* * *

Back at the lair, the Turtles' home was in ruin and flames. Splinter was still fending it off against Subprime.

"Now I've got you cornered, you monstrous rat!" he shouted.

"Corner a rat and see what happens." Subprime growled and attacked with his buzz saws but none hit. Splinter jumped on top of Subprime's robot body and pushed him forward. Subprime stopped himself in time from tripping. He growled again and struck his buzz saw. Splinter caught it, got a knife out of his sleeve, cut Subprime's arm and kicked him back. The upper body of Subprime's mech fell and he started tripping backwards. He fell out of his robot body and got up, glaring at Splinter.

"Kraang shall dominate the Earth. You and your kin will be destroyed! Kraang will be back!" Then cinderblocks fell fight on top of him. Subprime wheezed out air but then his tentacles went limp. Splinter sighed with relief that Subprime was defeated but he frowned when he saw his home in shambles and in flames. Splinter then picked up a cracked picture with the four of his sons with the Fairy Tail team looking like they were a family.

"Don't stand here like a fool, Yoshi. Find your family," he said to himself.

* * *

On the surface, Natsu and Leo escaped from the sewer, weapons drawn and sneaking around buildings to find any more Kraang. But they found more. A Foot Bot jumped down but Natsu sliced it in half with his staff. Then a small flurry of arrows came down but Leo deflected them and he and Natsu took off. The two of them went around a corner down the street and two more Foot Bots appeared. They threw several ninja stars at them but the duo deflected all of them and cut the bots' heads off. Leo looked at Natsu and leaned his head to an unfinished construction site to hide. Once they got in, Leo checked his phone and it said "47 missed calls" from Mikey. The two of them could hear a Foot Bot chirp. There were two of them and they checked the wall where Natsu and Leo were hiding but they found nothing. Then the team slashed them into pieces. Then an ambush came but Leo and Natsu countered all their attacks and got up on a ledge to see who they were facing. On a high-up building, Shredder, his minions and the Oracion Seis were watching.

"He fights bravely," Tiger Claw commented.

"He's always the biggest deal when it comes to the Turtles," Cobra remarked as he smirked.

"He is young, overconfident, foolish," Shredder criticized. Leo threw his sword into a Foot Bot's body as he and Natsu kept fending each other off.

"Do not take chances with him, Master," Rahzar said.

"Destroy turtle… fast," Racer mumbled.

"He is none of our concern at all," Klodoa said.

"Archers…" Shredder commanded. About seven Foot Bots readied their bows. "Fire!" The two of them heard his order ad saw the Shredder as well as 7 arrows coming right at them.

"Oh no," they both said in sync. On the other side of town, Raph, Gray and Casey had just left Chinatown and turning another street.

"Just a little further to April's place," Gray said. But the three of them gawked at the 40 foot portal appearing several yards from where they were standing. It was getting bigger and bigger and Kraang Prime appeared in his robot body with an enormous tank of mutagen of his head. Many New Yorkers were also watching as he appeared out of the portal.

"Yes! Kraang Prime returns to Earth!" he exclaimed as all the people were running for their dear lives.

"You got some kind of plan to fight… that?" Casey mumbled.

"Uh, not really, no," Raph answered as the three of them started backing away.

"People of Earth, the Kraang forming of your world, is about to begin!" he announced as he aimed a nozzle on his arm. What sprayed out was the perfected mutagen and it landed on a crowd of 5 people.

"NO!" Gray shouted. "You coward!" From the huge pile of mutagen, there were human-Kraang hybrids and Kraang Prime planned to use it on everyone he could see.

"Now that, is really messed up," Casey said. Very shortly, the invasion was on the news.

"Invasion! That's right folks! The aliens are back," Carlos Chang O'Brien (click) Gambe reported. Robots are emerging from portals, UFO's are everywhere, and a giant alien brain is stomping through the east village!" Then the screen went blank on April's TV. Kirby was holding his knees to his chest rocking himself.

"Yeah, I'd say we're basically doomed," Donnie said.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't brought Irma to the lair…"

"You can't blame yourself April," Erza said.

"I brought her too," Lucy said sadly.

"We can blame you for you," Mikey said. Donnie and Erza both whacked him upside. April took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna find the others," April said.

"You can't go out their April! You have to stay with me. I'm scared," Kirby said as he put his head on his knees. Mikey's phone then buzzed.

"Whoa! Raph just sent me a text. "_On our way. Being chased by Kraang Prime. __" _Well I guess they'll be a few minutes late," Mikey said. The three guys were running through the streets form Kraang Prime.

"You cannot run, earthlings!" he shouted as he sprayed more mutagen. "Your entire planet will transform!" he laughed.

"What the heck is going on?" Casey shouted.

"The Kraang perfected the mutagen!" Raph shouted back.

"They wanna turn Earth into Dimension X!" Gray shouted.

"Wicked!"

"WICKED! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Raph screamed as they kept running. The guys ran through a crowd of cars, but Kraang Prime kicked three in the air. They dodged two but they all screamed when the third came hurtling right at them. However, two more cars made it bridge right above them. When the guys crawled out they saw Kraang Prime's nozzle right above them.

"Goodbye, lower lifeform!" he said but then a missile shot him in the back. "WHAT?!" It turned out to be the military.

"_Earth Protection Force, move! Get into formation," _their commander said. Then tanks and helicopters and more soldiers surrounded Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime turned to some soldiers on a roof.

"Pathetic humans!"

"FIRE!" a solider barked and gunshots were fired right at Kraang Prime.

"Now's our chance! RUN!" Gray shouted as he and Raph already started running.

"But it was just getting awesome!" Casey said, catching up.

* * *

Back at the construction site, Leo and Natsu were fending off more and more arrows.

"Stop hiding behind your Foot Bots. Face us Shredder!" Leo shouted.

"You are beneath me, turtle," Shredder growled. Natsu started running right at them plowing through more soldiers.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR DAMN FLUNKIES! FIGHT ME!" he roared.

"Truly pathetic, Salamander," Midnight said. "You have to fight them to prove you are worthy." Then a chain wrapped at Leo's arm and pulled him to a wall while Natsu was distracted. A sword tried stabbing Leo through his shell and the wall broke down having more bots appearing. Leo could hold off a few with the help of Natsu but they were kicked down to another part of the site with an open sewer. A dozen bots appeared around the site, around the turtle and fairy.

"You should let me finish him, master," Tiger Claw said.

"Not yet. I want to see him suffer," Shredder said lowly.

"Just who are we fighting again?" Erigor asked quietly.

"It's not important. When Brain tells us, we strike those two down there, but he said not yet," Angel said calmly.

"Alright," he sighed. In the sewers, Splinter was searching for his family or anyone who could help. All he could find was a knife in clusters of dead Kraang. He knew who's it was.

"Leonardo…" he mumbled. Three Kraangdroids appeared behind him and began firing at the rodent master.

"It is the rodent known as Splinter. Exterminate. Exterminate," they said. Splinter could dodge all their fire and a buzz saw, but he wasn't alone. A hulking figure was behind the three droids and knocked one head off and stomped on it. It was the alligator mutant, Leatherhead and he was in his angry mode.

"KRAANG!" he roared as he destroyed the other droids and kept punching one to the ground.

"That is enough! ENOUGH!" Splinter shouted. Leatherhead relaxed after his scream.

"Leatherhead, my thanks."

"Great Splinter, where are your sons?"

"Lost in this madness. Will you help me find them?"

"Anything for my friends."

"Then let us hurry," Splinter said as the two of them took for the surface. At the site, Leo and Natsu ripped, slashed and tore through Foot Bots, one after another. When it seemed that they were done, a bot that was on the ground was able to push Leo into the open sewer below the ground.

"Leo!" Natsu shouted. Natsu then lit his spear on fire and burned the bot to ash as he stabbed him again. Natsu jumped down and pulled him out of the freezing cold water.

The two of them got up and faced Shredder's legion that was two levels up from where they were standing.

"I'm fired up now," Natsu said, grinning.

"Now you may finish him!" Shredder ordered as his army jumped rushed them. When it was nine against two, of course it wasn't fair, yet. Leo got up and yanked Fishface by his breathing tubes and kicked him away. Natsu knocked out Angel, but Racer kicked him down with his non-magical speed. Natsu got up and was in pace with his agility, taking him down, too.

"I can hear it. Your desperation for victory in your head is overtaking your thoughts," Cobra said, grimly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed as he swung his foot into his body, breaking Cobra's ribs. Cobra screamed as he fell over. Leo also took down Rahzar, Erigor and hammered on Midnight to finish it. Tiger Claw was able to slash Natsu, right on his Fairy Tail mark but Natsu made a big slash right on his chest using fire, burning him. As the two of them stood up, Shredder appeared behind them in a lightning flash and struck Leo down with his blades. Leo fell to the ground as he let out, one final scream before unconsciousness. Natsu stared at Shredder and Leo on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he ran right at him. Shredder planned to break his spear, but Natsu dropped his spear and a fiery fist came right at Shredder's face, knocking him down. He was able to take the fire from his spear and convert to his hand where he could control it. Natsu then ate the fire on his spear and he could feel a churn in his stomach.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" he combined his fists, his stomach went big and then…

"FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!" he roared as a pillar of fire burst out of his mouth, but just as the pillar was about to hit Shredder, it all disappeared. Then, for some reason, Natsu slowly collapsed.

"_No. I lost all my power with the Iron Fist I used." _There was no magic around Natsu so magic was limited in the Turtles' dimension. Shredder had no dents in his helmet but him and only Racer, Rahzar, Midnight, Angel and Fishface were still standing. Midnight picked up Leo and grabbed his vibrating phone. It said on the screen: _"Dude, we're at April's apartment. HURRY, Chumpy!" _

"They're waiting for them to show up at the girl's home," he said.

"Bait them out and destroy them. Take the injured back to the lair," Shredder ordered.

"They will not expect us to show up! That's for sure!" Klodoa said cheerfully as Shredder's forces left the site. Shredder returned to the higher level of the sigh and found the rat master looking for Leo.

"Where is my son?"

"I take him like I took your child so many years ago," Shredder laughed, lowly. Splinter let out a rat hiss and he and Shredder clashed once again. At April's apartment, they splashed water on Mr. O'Neil's face to wake him up.

"I just had the worst dream. The Kraang were trying to invade."

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil. Reality is way worse than your nightmare," Happy said. Erza whacked him upside of the head with Mr. O'Neil whimpering.

"We gotta move. Kraang Prime is stomping this way," Raph said as he, Casey and Gray appeared.

"Raph!" Mikey embraced his older brother.

"Aw! I missed you too, little brother."

"It's good to see you guys are ok," Erza said as she face planted Gray's face into her armor.

"That hurt," he groaned. April ran into Casey's arms.

"Casey! I was scared that I lost you forever." Casey showed off in front of Donnie.

"No worries, red. Your man is here."

"Not to break this up but, Leo is still out there," Donnie said.

"Along with Natsu," Lucy said.

"What?" exclaimed Raph.

"Long story bro, basically…" Mikey started, then Leo and Natsu were thrown right in the window and right in front of everyone.

"Leo! Natsu!" Raph and Lucy said in sync. Everyone immediately ran to the both of them. Lucy held Natsu in her arms (NaLu). Raph checked on Leo.

"He's still breathing."

"Dude, his shell is cracked," Mikey said worriedly. Natsu opened his eyes a little.

"Shredder… coming… knows," he wheezed out.

"Shh…" Lucy hushed, gently resting her hand on his forehead.

"Lucy…"

"Come out, Turtles!" Everyone's heads perked up. Outside, Midnight, Rahzar and Tiger Claw were bating them out.

"We know you're in there!" Midnight called as a few soldiers jumped through the broken window. Casey tackled a couple and Donnie threw his staff at another. They all knew it was time go. Raph carried Leo and Erza carried Natsu. When Rahzar jumped in front of them, they heard a… "This is for my brother!" and a couch fell right on top of him. Tiger Claw shot lasers at them but Donnie chucked a couple smoke bombs at his face, allowing their escape. They all rushed to Mr. O'Neil's party wagon when Happy noticed something.

"Where's Gray?" He wasn't with them all of a sudden.

* * *

Back at the old site, Shredder and splinter still clashed.

"You grow tired… your skills have become WEAK!" he said as he attacked Splinter. "And I am stronger than ever! Fueled by anger! By rage!" Splinter countered his attacks and double punched him. Shredder got up slowly.

"Rage is a fuel that burns quickly," Splinter said.

"Always the wise one." Then a boy jumped right on top of him and was flailing fists at his face faster than Racer.

"THIS… IS… FOR… NATSU!" Gray shouted between punches. Shredder then grabbed both his fists, kneed him in the guts and threw him at Splinter. He caught him in time and he was really ready.

"Gray what are you doing here?"

"He hurt Natsu and Leo. I'm returning the pain," he growled while his eyes were glued to the ground. His bangs covered is eyes, too.

"He doesn't deserve to live," he said. Then he ripped off his shirt and his angry face came. He charged right at him but Shredder grabbed his legs and threw him over the fence and then charged back to Splinter. He kneed him and threw him at the base of a moving crane and huge pipes fell on top of him. When he tried to get up, Shredder grabbed him by his long string beard and pointed his blade to his face.

"What wisdom do you have now?" he said as he rushed his blade. But just before he ran him through, Leatherhead with Gray on his back jumped out and grabbed Shredder with his jaws. Leatherhead chomped down on him three times and flung him into a wall. Gray jumped right where Shredder was, ripped off his kabuto and was punching his face non-stop, even when he was bleeding.

"My friend, are you hurt?" Leatherhead said.

"Look out!" Gray was thrown right next to Splinter and Shredder (with his helmet back on) jumped on Leatherhead. He gave him a few punches on the side and face knocking him. Splinter couldn't bear to watch it. Leatherhead was pushed back near the hole where Leo fell. Then Shredder ran full speed toward the alligator, jumped, side kicked him and he fell down the hole and into the cold sewer. Splinter screamed and all the pipes flew right off his body. Shredder turned in surprise. Splinter ran right at him and pushed _him _down the hole, with him. Gray got up slowly, got out his T-Phone and called the team.

"_Gray, where are you?" Erza answered._

"I took on… Shredder. He was attacking Splinter and Leatherhead. But all three of them are in the sewers now."

"_How could you be so stupid?! I know you're mad about Natsu but he could've killed you!" _

"I can't let him get away with beating Natsu. I know I said I wouldn't stick my neck out for him again, but he needed this."

"_Whatever. Just meet us at the address I'll text you in a minute. We're staying with Casey in a car. The Turtles have left to pick up some things. We're getting out of town." _

"Cool. I'll see you then." Gray hung up, clutched his stomach and walked to the spot.

* * *

**After packing and after finding Splinter…**

Splinter was slashed in the back by surprise, Shredder picked him up and turned on the drainage switch.

"Don't do it!" Donnie cried out. As the water drained out, Shredder threw him down and Splinter disappeared in the whirlpool. Raph pushed everyone aside and clutched the bars.

"You…" he growled. Shredder squinted at him, saying nothing.

"You monster! RAH!" he said jerking the bars. Shredder clutched his arm, for he was in pain and he walked out. Raph was hammering on the barred wall in anger.

"That's enough Raph! Enough!" Mikey shouted. Raph shouted and Mikey jumped at him, wrapping is arms around his older brother into a hug.

"It's ok, bro. Sensei's a master ninja! He's gonna just fine!" Raph dug his face into his little brother's arm.

* * *

**During the Turtle Mech fight in the Party Wagon…**

"Is Natsu gonna be ok?" Lucy asked Erza.

"It seems his magic had been depleted. In this dimension, there's no Ethernano in the earth so it's hard to keep the magic in your body intact. He ate whatever fire he could find and was strong enough to use one spell but then it all drained out causing him to collapse."

"So it wasn't exactly Shredder that took him down, it was just his dummy side that made him fall over," Happy giggled. Natsu opened his eyes a little bit again.

"Shut… up… Happy," Natsu groaned as he went out of it again.

"And his slanty eyes shut again," Gray chuckled as he was wrapping bandages around his torso. "Sorry I went after Shredder, Erza."

"It's wasn't your fault, Gray. But we will stop him."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as he held his head in her lap, stroking his pink hair. She didn't like seeing Natsu like that. "How's Leo?" Happy put his ear on his heart.

"Still breathing."

"Good." Then outside of the moving van, all the lights went out.

"What happened to the power?" Gray exclaimed.

"Looks like a blackout," Casey said.

"What's that?" Lucy said pointing upwards. A few miles away, they saw a tall metal robot body fall down and the ground shook a little.

"It's the big blob that was chasing me and Raph earlier," Gray said. "Looks like the Turtles brought him down!"

"We gotta go help them! Casey…" Casey turned the street and they could see Kraang Prime tackle the Mech but they could see everyone got out.

"Everyone hold on! I'm gonna jump it!" Casey shouted. Everyone held on to something and Leo and Natsu. Casey honked the horn and shouted: "This is so medal!" The Party Wagon rammed into Kraang Prime and landed safely on the road. "You guys need a lift?" The Turtles and April climbed in and they drove off. Kraang Prime roared as they disappeared. In the car, Donnie put a blanket over Leo.

"I'm sorry Leo. You were right. If we just left the city like you said, the Kraang never would have found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would've happened."

"I have a place we can go upstate: My old family home. We used to go there every summer. We can stay as long as we want. No one's around for miles," April said.

"Upstate, huh. Sounds good to Casey Jones."

"Did you find your dad and little sister?"

"No sign of him. They probably got "Kraangatized." April hugged him gently.

"What's gonna happen now, Raph?" Mikey asked.  
"For the first time in my life. I have no idea little brother," Raph said with his head hung low. Erza remembered something.

"Hey I have an idea. She pulled out a device from her pocket. It was the portal device that the fairies went through to appear in New York City.

"We can go back to our world and get help from the guild to heal Leo and Natsu."

"Also we need to tell the guild where we've been," Lucy said.

"Why go to your world?" Donnie asked.

"We have a Healing wizard who can help us," Gray said.

"Cool!" Mikey said. Then his expression changed. "I miss Master Splinter," said Mikey.

In the sewers, Splinter floated through the water, but a certain snake mutant picked him up and dropped to safety. Karai nuzzled him to wake him up and she dove back in the water.

* * *

**-Well, when the next chapter comes, everyone (including the Turtles) will be in Magnolia to cure Leo and everyone is going to learn a new magic. I won't say what though.**

**-I also think I'll make a few transition chapters in Magnolia before I write Within the Woods. **

**-I'm not positive I won't do it again, but I'm changing the time in Fairy Tail to when they have finished the Grand Magic Games and Dragon War and they got their guild back. **

**-P.S. Did you like the NaLu moments?**


	8. Welcome Back to Fairy Tail!

**Chapter 8: Welcome Back to Fairy Tail!**

**Things to know- **

**-Well, as I said in the last chapter, the Turtles are going to meet the guild and Wendy's going to help Leo. Also throughout the chapters the Turtles, April and Casey are going to learn magic. So be ready to read.**

**-Until I reach Chapter 11, the Turtles will stay in Fairy Tail's dimension. **

**-If you didn't read it, while Team Natsu was in NYC, absolutely no time passed in Magnolia and it only took half an hour for the team to find the Kraangdroid.**

**-If you were surprised by the mild profanity, sorry about that. I should probably warn you there will be a bit more. **

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

The Party Wagon drove through a few mountains and through the woods until they came to the old farmhouse April was talking about. But they parked several feet from it and Erza threw the portal device in front of the van and a triangular portal projected and Casey drove right through it. In about three seconds, the Party Wagon ended up on a street in Magnolia.

"Ok. Where's the guild hall?" Casey asked.

"Just turn left down that street and park on the right," Erza instructed. Casey drove slowly through the cobblestone roads although the pedestrians thought their car was weird. The guild hall was in sight and Casey parked next to the fence.

"We just need to run in and tell them where we've been," Lucy said as she, Erza and Happy ran in. They burst through the guild doors and found Mirajane.

"Hey, did you find out what Kraang was?" the barmaid asked. The three of them were shocked.

"How long have we been gone?" Happy asked. Mira checked the clock.

"Only half an hour," she said, smiling.

"Wow. Have we got something to tell you and everyone else," Lucy said. The three of them told them the whole story about the Kraang, Shredder, and meeting the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey. They also told Mira and the guild about the invasion they had to fight but failed.

"The Turtles, April and Casey are outside and Leo, Natsu and Gray are hurt," Happy said.

"Oh my gosh! Find Wendy!" Mira shouted. Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna and Juvia came outside to get Leo, Natsu and Gray inside.

"Wow! They're mutant turtles," Levy said with a shocked expression.

"No! My darling Gray is hurt!" Juvia cried as she hugged Gray from behind.

"Juvia, I'm fine. I just got a few scratches and kneed in the guts." The guild got Leo and Natsu in the infirmary and the other Turtles waited outside.

"So what are you guys?" a few members asked. Raph looked everyone.

"We're mutant turtles. We're from the 13 centuries in the future and we fight evil everyday of our lives,"

"We just survived an attack of aliens form another dimension and we lost our father," Donnie explained.

"How did you lose your father?" Mira asked.

"Our enemy, the Shredder beat him in a fight and threw him down a sewer drain," Mikey said sadly.

"He was also the one that hurt Gray and Leo," Erza added. Juvia cracked the wood of booth seat.

"_I have another rival!" _Juvia's angry expression said.

"Before you say anything, he hates me," Gray said to Juvia with a blank face.

"Who's the Shredder?" asked Elfman. "What he put you guys through must be a real man!"

"He's an assassin who used to be our father's brother. But he found out his true heritage and tried to kill him 15 years ago, but he killed his wife and took his daughter, leaving him in pain," Raph replied.

"Unforgivable," an old voice mumbled. It was Makarov as he stood on the table, facing the Turtles. "This 'Shredder' seems like a monster. Maybe we can help you boys."

"Hey, who are you little guy?" Mikey said chuckling.

"My name's Master Makarov, but you can call me Gramps," he said with a smile.

"Well, Gramps, do you think you can teach us magic?" April asked. "Oh and my name's April and this is Casey." Makarov thought about it.

"I can show you some magic in some books and you can practice them. We can show how to become wizards."

"Yeah boy! We're gonna become wizards!" Mikey jumped on the table. Makarov's arms extended and fist landed right on his face.

"Simmer down!" The guild mates backed away.

"So is Leo gonna be ok, pops?" Casey asked.

"Wendy's in there with Leonardo and Natsu now. Her Healing Magic is quite powerful in our world. He'll be back on his feet in a few days."

"Oh good," Raph said as he exhaled in relief.

"But for now, you guys can stay here at the guild until your brother is on his feet again," the old wizard saint said.

"Thank you sir," said Donnie.

"That's what Fairy Tail does." Then the little bluenette girl and her cat came to the group.

"Done Master."

"Thank you, my child."

"Aw! You're such the cutest thing!" Mikey awed at Wendy. Wendy blushed a little bit. "Thanks for taking care of our brother, Wendy."

"No trouble at all."

"Alright brats. It's getting dark," the master announced.

"Ah! Now to soak in my bath tonight!" Lucy said stretching her arms.

"We could use the rest after everything we've been through," Erza said walking out. Raph looked at Makarov.

"Gramps, could I stay with Leo tonight? I promised that I would definitely be nicer to him and he's been through a lot today."

"Of course, my boy," Makarov said warmly. Raph smiled back, said goodnight to his brothers, the team and the rest of the guild. Raph entered his room quietly and sat on the bench next to Leo's bed.

"_Don't worry, bro. I'm always here for you,"_ Raph said in his mind.

* * *

**-Next chapter the Turtles will learn magic.**

**-Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	9. Turtle Wizards

**Chapter 9: Turtle Wizards**

The next morning, Raph woke up and still saw a sleeping Leo on the infirmary bed.

"_The old guy said that Wendy helped him. He probably won't wake up today, but he's gonna be just fine. Don't worry, Raph," _he thought to himself. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Morning Raph!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Hey, Lucy," Raph replied, smiling only slightly. Lucy glanced over at the sleeping Leo.

"You still worried about him?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna leave his side again. Hey, do you think I could talk to Wendy?"

"Sure, she over with Carla and the other cats." Lucy led Raph to the bluenette girl and the three Exceeds.

"Hey there, kid," Raph greeted putting his head on the back of his neck.

"Hey Raphael," Wendy said, smiling.

"Just call me Raph. Are you sure that your magic can help Leo?"

"He wasn't in good shape, but I'm positive that he'll pull through."

"Her Healing Magic can heal fevers, severe wounds, body damage, and ailments," Carla explained. "So your brother will survive."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm just really stressed about him being ok," Raph said.

"I can give you one of my fish to help you feel better," Happy said, holding out a raw salmon.

"No thanks, cat."

"Y'know fish isn't the answer to everything," Lily said.

"Aye! Maybe to you but it's everything to me." The other turtles burst through the doors followed by the rest of the team.

"Morning bro! How's Leo?" Mikey asked, high-fiving his older brother.

"He's still asleep but he'll pull through. How are you two doing?" Raph asked Natsu and Gray.

"I've got all my magic power back!" Natsu cheered as he jumped up and down.

"And I'm getting there," Gray said coolly.

"Hey, we have to teach you some magic today," Erza said.

"Aw yeah! We're gonna be crazy strong!" Casey exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

**A few hours of magic basics later…**

"Alright, let's see what you guys got. Raph, you're up first," Erza ordered. "Remember, feel the anger inside and let it out, like a raging fire, but it has to be controlled."

"Ok." Raph closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Mikey shouted. Raph turned around.

"Shut up, Mikey!" he screamed then a burst a fire blasted from out of his head like Natsu would do. "Whoa…"

"Good. Now see if you can blow up that boulder I placed." Raph could feel the anger churning and then he felt power.

"Explosive Spiral!" A large pillar of combustion blasted into the air and when it disappeared, there wasn't even ash left.

"What kind of magic is this?" Raph asked.

"This is bomb magic. It's related to fire, but the thing is, the magic has to become one with your feelings," Erza explained.

"So now we get to see Raph blow up even more!" Leo laughed as everyone else did too.

"That's enough! Now Mikey, you're up next," said Erza. Mikey put his hands together and then he melted into a puddle of bright blue water.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted in fear.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the magic." Then the puddle started moving slowly then it was scooting everywhere within a 20 foot distance super-fast. Then the muddle scooted right in front of Erza and Mikey jumped up in his normal form.

"Booyakasha! I can turn into water!" Mikey said jumping around like a goofball.

"Ok, calm down. Now I've placed an iron pillar there. I want you to rip it in half," Erza ordered. Mikey held out a straight hand, a blue magic circle appeared and a ball of water appeared.

"Water Strike!" he chanted as a slice attack flew and cut a perfect half into the iron.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Juvia called as she ran out to the group. "Why is he copying my magic?"

"It's the same magic but different spells are in play," Erza said.

'_It might have different spells, but with Michelangelo… my darling Gray… THEY COULD START SOMETHING TOGETHER!'_ Juvia imagined.

"Don't even think about it," Lucy groaned.

"Aye."

"Ok Donnie. You're up next!" Donnie walked into the spaced area and made an arm shield. With that, a wall of solid rock rose in front of him like a shield. Erza clapped.

"Excellent. Now I want you to make a big crack in the ground." Donnie grabbed his staff, spun for 2 seconds and stuck it in the ground. He was able to liquefy a small spot in the ground to stick his staff into, then as he slanted his staff, a crack 20 feet long and 5 feet wide opened.

"Nice job! Now Leo, you're next!" Leo limped out to the open area. "Are you sure you can do this? Your knee is bad shape."

"I can do it." Leo closed his eyes, sat on his legs and then a gust of wind rose up around him and he was levitating 10 feet off the ground. Leo opened his eyes and smiled.

"Awesome! I can fly now!" he shouted as he started flying around in spirals and then landed on the ground feet first."

"Good job. Now see if you can create a wind attack." Leo put his hands together and then a glossy purple magic circle appeared and then a tornado flew out form his body and launched rocks and ground debris high into the air.

"You guys learn fast, but now let's see if you can handle your first job," Erza said. "Gray…" Gray stepped forward and had a flyer in his hands.

"A group of hijackers stole a cart of a million joule form a train station."

"Aye, sir. They're assassins working for a dark guild."

"Alright guys, here's the plan." Erza started. "Raph will set up 3 bombs on Donnie's liquid ground blowing mud into the air making the horses start running. Mikey will attack them first. We'll jump out, hit the bad guys down and we take back the joule. That good for everyone?"

"What about me?" Leo asked.

"You have to stay and rest. Wendy, April and Casey will stay with you while we go."

"But I can walk around and I can use my magic. Just let me go."

"That's an order," Erza said, sternly. Leo frowned.

"Fine." Wendy walked him back into the guild hall. Everyone took the Party Wagon and drove to the last place the train station master saw them.

* * *

"There they are," Gray said. There were gangsters shooting random bullets in the air laughing.

"Raph, you're up." Natsu said. Raph held out his right palm and a yellow circle appeared. 3 mines appeared out of the ground just waiting to be detonated. As the horse car was 5 feet away, instead of mud blowing up they were actual bombs. The horses jumped and ran to the side down another path.

"Donnie, you forgot the ground!" Erza exclaimed whacking him upside.

"Sorry."

"Jump in now!"

"Booyakasha! The group jumped down in front of the moving car coming right at them. Mikey shot two blades of water at the front wheels and the horses ran loose and the cart stopped.

"Well that was easy." Raph said. Then a group of five with guns ran out and pointed.

"O-kay."

"Take'em out!" Erza barked.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Ice lances flew out from Gray's magic circle and hit a few guys down. Raph ran up to two more and pounded their faces into his fist and then into the ground.

"Say hello to the boss." One of the men said. A man stepped out and he looked familiar.

"I can hear it. The fear you now feel just by seeing me. Believe me I would feel the same. Especially since we use magic in this dimension."

"Cobra!" Everyone shouted in surprise. Cobra smirked.

"Thanks to the Kraang, we were able to come back home. Unfortunately, my friends are in jail right now since we've come back. The Council found us right when we returned, but I've managed to escape. I'm starting a couple crimes so I can bust out the rest of the Seis. But you lame fairies and green freaks are here so my luck has skyrocketed."

"Just shut up so I can blow you up!" Raph shouted as he pounded his fist to the ground and a burst of fire blasted from under Cobra's feet. He jumped out in time, of course.

"Oh yeah. You can hear my thoughts," Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do?" Then without a second after, Donnie snuck up behind him and smacked his head with his staff. Cobra was knocked down and Natsu skydived and slammed a fiery fist into his face, into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Cobra got up weakly.

"Freaks…"

"What you gonna do now, poison boy?" Raph as he clutched his collar and held back his fist and punched him in the face. The next thing Cobra knew when he woke up he was in a jail cell.

"_I'll get them. I'll find Cubellios, bust out my friends, and I'll kill those mutants. But what they don't know is that I've brought Brain and his goons to this dimension. Brain will use the same magic that Zero used to bust me out if they have to." _Cobra thought to himself as he made a devilish smile.

* * *

**\- Well, tell me what you think. I'll have April and Casey learn magic in the next - chapter.**

**-Any of you who love TMNT 2012, what did you think of Earth's Last Stand? I thought it was awesome.**

**-As for Fairy Tail Dub right now, eps. 227 and 228 are in dub now but after another month or so, the rest will be too. **

**Review and favorite and I'll get more chapters! **


	10. Story Update and Changes

Quick Update and change in the story:

Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated my story in quite a while but I've kind of lost where I was going and school is getting a little more busy. But while I was thinking of what I should do next, I was thinking about just some one on one battles with each Fairy Tail and TMNT hero and villain. So like Karai and Angel vs Lucy and April or Natsu and Gray vs Shredder. And also maybe some pairing one shots for that matter too. So yeah… I think I'm just gonna go with a bunch of one-shots. And I'm also gonna list and change some of the magic the Turtles have.

Leo has Wind Magic

Raph has Bomb Magic

Mikey will now have Tree Magic

Donnie has Earth Magic

April will have Telekinesis Magic that Dyst had in the Phoenix Priestess movie

Casey will have Speed Magic

And there you go…


	11. Karai x Cobra

Serpent-Karai was banging against the glass door of her prison in Stockman's lab. She was desperate to get out and go back to Splinter. Shredder alongside Tiger Claw and Cobra came up to her natural habitat cage and watched her hit the glass and hiss.

"Cobra, what is she thinking?" Tiger Claw asked. Cobra closed his eyes and listened closely. Cobra opened his eyes after 15 seconds of listening and frowned.

"It's kind of hard to find her human side of her brain now that she's mutated but I can hear some of her thoughts. She's thinking about getting out mostly but her thoughts are set on something else after that."

"What is it?" Shredder asked.

"Splinter." Shredder sighed.

"Stockman will have his serum ready soon and we can crush Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles once and for all. But for now, we must get some rest," he said as the three of them left Karai. Cobra caught of glimpse of Karai and gave him a sad look into Cobra's eyes. Cobra turned his head away and kept walking.

**At around midnight…**

Cobra walked downstairs, past some Foot-Bots and into the lab. He shut off the alarm and opened a side door into Karai's cage. Kara awoke and crouched onto the floor hissing at Cobra.

"Relax Karai, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Karai looked at Cobra's in his eyes and sat upright. Cobra looked at her with a little sadness in his eyes. He sat down in front of her and crossed his legs in his lap.

"You know, I once had a friend who was a snake. I knew her when I was just a child when I was a slave. Cubellios was the only person I could talk to, but I never got anything back from her. I always wanted to hear her speak to me and then I lost her." Cobra's head sagged. Karai slithered over to him and changed her body into her human form but her eyes didn't change, her skin was white and scaly, and she had a forked tongue.

"I'm not really a snake. But I am ssssssorry."

"Why do you care about Splinter so much? And for that matter, why do you like Leonardo so much?"

"Splinter is my true father, Erik. And Leo never gave up on me… even when I did horrible things to him and his brothers." Cobra scoffed.

"I bet Cubellios would sound nicer than what you're spouting off. But at least you decided to talk to me."

"You're a pretty bad man… but you do mean well. You're broken-hearted, Erik." Cobra got up and walked away.

"Goodnight Karai."


End file.
